Good Vibrations
by mamadoom823
Summary: OneShot ft AoiXRukiXReita from the Gazette. Warnings: Language, Gaze sex 3some. A friend made a pic on deviantart and wanted a story to go with it. I volunteered and this is the result. Link to pic /d6jtpy4 if you're interested.


Good Vibrations AoiXRukiXReita

Damned Aoi was being cruel again. Ruki had shown up for the filming of their latest PV and been immediately dragged into a cleaning closet. Not that there was anything unusual about that by itself. Ruki was used to being shoved to his knees and up against walls or doors of whatever semi private place the dark haired guitarist could find. Hell, that was half the fun of it, quickies where anybody could walk in on them.  
Today however wasn't one of those fun times. After Ruki had dropped his pants and Aoi pinned him to the wall it wasn't the guitartist cock being shoved into his ass. It was a damned vibrator of all things. Aoi had smirked as he said to leave it there if he wanted the fucking of his life later. To make things worse, as the camera has closed in on Ruki during the middle of a take the damn vibrator had gone insane. He had thought he was going to cum right then and there before the pulsing had almost completely stopped. He had thought it was the vibrator malfunctioning or something the first few times it happened. Then out of the corner of his eye he had seen Aoi slip something into his pocket with that damned smirk on his face. The bastard had a remote control for the vibrator and had tortured Ruki the entire day while they filmed. As soon as they had wrapped for the day the the vibrator had started a constant rhythm of quick pulses and full speed vibrations. Forgot the sex, Aoi was a dead man when Ruki got his hands on him.  
Somehow Ruki made it to the dressing room without incedent and was relieved to see it was empty. He quickly found his street clothes and started to strip when he heard the snick of the door being locked. He looked up and there was Aoi still wearing that damned smirk. He stroked his obvious bulge as he stalked towards Ruki.  
"You weren't planning on leaving just yet were you, Ru?" Aoi asked as held up the remote. His thumb slid the dial to the highest setting.  
"Turn this fucking thing off now," Ruki managed to pant out.  
"I don't think I will."  
"Fine," Ruki said as he moved to take the vibrator out himself.  
"Not so fast," Aoi said as he sat on the couch. He forced Ruki to his knees as he undid his pants and released his cock. Precum was already leaking from the slit as he brought the vocalists head down. "First things first, Ruki."  
The vocalist groaned as the head of the cock hit the back of his throat. His head bobbed up and down as he immediately started sucking and licking, his earlier anger forgotten. He let his bottom teeth graze the throbbing vein on the underside of the large cock, savoring the precum he coaxed out. Aoi let out a moan and leaned over the shorter man to play with the vibrator.  
"You're so fucking wet, Ruki," he said as the vibrator made slick, squelching noises every time he thrust it in and out. When the other man whimpered in response he laughed. "You are such a slut, aren't you? You're ass is begging to get fucked hard and fast and deep. That's what you want isn't it, Ru? You want a big, hard dick pumping into you until you can't see straight don't you?"  
"Mmmhmm," Ruki mumbled around the raven cock. "Patience," Aoi said as Ruki squirmed under him. He removed the vibrator and sat up threading his hands through the now blonde hair. Ruki groaned again as the guitarist pulled at his hair with just the right amount of pressure. Aoi pulled again, this time a little harder than usual. Ruki tried to protest until he felt the large cock pushing into his ass. His eyes flew to Aoi's face questioningly before the next thrust stretched him out. His eyes slid shut and he groaned around Aoi's cock. "That's it you little slut," Aoi said harshly. "Let him know how much you want that dick to fill you up. Come on, beg him to fuck you nice and hard."  
Ruki could only groan loudly as he was impaled from behind. Every thrust pushing him against Aoi, who's cock was larger than ever and now ramming down his throat almost violently. He clamped his muscles around the cock that was now bottoming out in his ass as his prostate was hit. He was almost crying at the sensation of having two large cocks filling and stretching him from both ends. "Fuck Ruki, I'm gonna cum," Aoi said just as his seed spilled down the vocalists eager throat. "You're so a hot little slut. You love the taste of my cum don't you? Go ahead and cum Reita. This little whore wants you to fill his tight little ass full. You want that don't you, Ru?"  
Ruki could only nod and moan around Aoi's still throbbing cock as he felt the bassist pound into him harder and faster. As Reita hit his sweet spot over and over again Ruki pulled his head up at last and screamed as he finally came. A few more deep almost punishing thrusts later Reita growled as he released his load into the ass sqeezing down on him.  
"He really is a little dick slut isn't he?" Reita said as he smacked the vocalist on the ass before pulling out. "Yeah he is," Aoi said mockingly. "But he's my little dick slut."  
Ruki was in such a state of bliss he couldn't even find the energy to tell them both to go hell. 


End file.
